Dartmouth College men's ice hockey
The Dartmouth Big Green are an Ivy League team in Men's Division I and Women's Division I playing in the ECAC Hockey League. History The college itself was originally founded by Eleazar Wheelock in the 18th century to educate Indians, hence the school's athletic nickname was the Indians until it was replaced by the Big Green in the 1970's. The college's motto, "Vox clamantis in deserto" - which translated means "A voice crying out in the wilderness" - harkens back to the school's 1700's tradition. The men's hockey team played its first game on January 20th, 1906 against Williams. The 4-2 victory launched a program that would become one of the most storied in New England. Dartmouth's first major success came in the 1940's under the leadership of Eddie Jeremiah. Following a loss to Illinois on December 22, 1941, the College would go unbeaten for over five years, winning 32 straight games en route to a 45-0-1 record during the span. The 1946-47 team was considered the best in the country with a 15-2-1 record. The school would reach the finals of the inaugural NCAA Tournament at the end of the 1947-48 season, and again the following year, only to fall short in the championship game both times. With the transition from Davis Rink to Thompson Arena made in 1975, Dartmouth would again reach the Frozen Four in 1979 and 1980, both times finishing in third place. Following the 1979-80 season, however, the school would suffer through 20 straight losing seasons. Since the dawn of the 21st century, though, the team has enjoyed a rebirth. Bob Gaudet returned to his alma mater as coach in the summer of 1997, and the Big Green has had winning records every year since 2000, reaching Lake Placid/Albany four times in the last five years. Fun Facts The movie Animal House was based on the actual experiences of the writers at Dartmouth. Alpha Delta is still known to the students and alumni as Animal House. Dartmouth has never had an official mascot or nickname. Both Indians and Big Green have never been formally adopted. Keggy the Keg is the current mascot of choice among the students. Given its alcoholic nature, however, it is likely to remain an unofficial one. Dartmouth was the last member of the Ivy League to become co-educational in 1972. With Lee Stempniak '05 making the 2005-06 St. Louis Blues roster, Dartmouth has now had six alumni play in the NHL. The current team contains five NHL draft picks. Dartmouth's all-time leading scorer is Bill Riley, who amassed 118-110-228 in just 71 games despite having his college career interrupted by World War II. Dartmouth Honors NCAA Tournament Most Outstanding Player * F Joe Riley, 1948 * G Dick Desmond, 1949 Spencer T. Penrose Award * Ed Jeremiah, 1950-51, 1966-67 ECAC Coach of the Year * Roger Demment, 1992-93 ECAC Rookie of the Year * F Hugh Jessiman, 2002-03 All-ECAC First Team * F Ross Brownridge, 1979-80 * D Dave Williams, 1988-89 * F Mike Maturo, 2001-02 * D Grant Lewis, 2003-04 * F Lee Stempniak, 2003-04, 2004-05 All-ECAC Second Team * F Dave Leighton, 1961-62 * F Dean Matthews, 1964-65 * F Tom Fleming, 1973-74 * G Steve Laurin, 1987-88 * F Scott Fraser, 1992-93 * D Trevor Byrne, 2000-01, 2001-02, 2002-03 * F Hugh Jessiman, 2003-04 ECAC All-Rookie * G Mike Bracco, 1990-91 * F Tony DelCarmine, 1990-91 * F Scott Fraser, 1990-91 * F Pat Turcotte, 1991-92 * F Bill Kelleher, 1992-93 * F David Whitworth, 1994-95 * F Jamie Herrington, 1998-99 * D Trevor Byrne, 1999-00 * F Lee Stempniak, 2001-02 * D Sean Offers, 2002-03 * F Hugh Jessiman, 2002-03 * D Grant Lewis, 2003-04 * F Nick Johnson, 2004-05 Ivy League Player of the Year: * F Ross Brownridge, 1979-80 Ivy league Rookie of the Year: * F Hugh Jessiman, 2002-03 Year by year ECAC http://www.uscho.com/stats/teamYxY.php/dartmouth-big-green/mens-college-hockey/team,dc/gender,m.html Independent During this time, the hockey club was referred to as the Dartmouth Indians. Alumni in the NHL Notable Alumni: Lee Stempniak (Phoenix Coyotes), Tanner Glass (Vancouver Canucks), David Jones (Colorado Avalanche), T.J. Galiardi (Colorado Avalanche), Grant Lewis (Atlanta Thrashers), Ben Lovejoy (Pittsburgh Penguins) Women's program References Category:American ice hockey teams Category:National Collegiate Athletic Association teams Category:ECAC Hockey teams